The Riddles
by rainnie-chan
Summary: onexshot Natsume and Mikan is going to go to Central Town. there is a certain place that looks like a cave. Mikan pleased Natsume to go there and now, they are stuck in it. unless... they can solve the riddles inside the cave.


**Rainnie-chan: **yey! My first one shot! Whew! This story takes me two days to write it. I'm sorry if I didn't update stupidness and idiotness, it's just… ideas won't come to me. _(cries) sobs_ but anyhow… this fanfic squeezes my head to make it funny and semi-romantic. Hope you enjoy reading this one shot of mine same as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!

**The Riddles**

"Please Natsume, PLEASE!" a certain young brunette is begging like hell an hour already.

"This is the 187,239th time little girl! I don't want to go to Central Town!" a raven-haired boy said with blank face but annoyed tone.

"Please?" the young little lass pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You know polka, I'm sleeping here peacefully an hour ago and you come up and annoyed me with a loud and stupid mouth of yours! You've better zip that mouth or I'll burn it into ashes!" the annoyed and irritated lad yelled at the lass.

"Why are you shouting?" Mikan asked innocently.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ANNOYING ME, IDIOT!" Natsume is really burning inside and out because of irritation and literally, the environment is heating up.

"Oh…" a little pause… "Can we go now?" Mikan said.

"OK FINE POLKA-DOTS! I'M GOING WITH YOU ALREADY!"

"Yey! Thanks Natsume!" Mikan jumped non-stop around and around with happiness in a minute.

"But in one condition…" Natsume added in his statement with his returning calm, blank and cool tone that interrupted the jumping-all-around of Mikan.

Mikan stopped jumping and looked at Natsume. "What condition?"

Natsume gave an evil grin. "You'll shut your mouth and I won't hear a single word from you until we get there understand?" he said with an in-progress calming voice.

"But-"

"No buts little girl or I'll just sleep here…" Natsume yawn a little, getting ready to have a good nap under his favorite spot-the Sakura tree.

Mikan is crying anime style without a single noise coming from her. "Ok…"

"Zip it!" Natsume said as he stands up and brushes his shorts with tidbits of grasses and Sakura petals that fallen from the tree in it.

Mikan nodded.

'_How can I enjoy when I can't even whisper?'_ Mikan released a heavy sigh.

Natsume turned around to face the crying Mikan without a sound. "Just incase…" he smirked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey polka-dots, where are we going?" Natsume looked at his back to see Mikan.

What does Mikan look like now? Well… An end of a rope is tied at her wrist and the other end is held by Natsume. She has a handkerchief tied in her mouth so she wouldn't make some noise. Who's behind this? Well.. yeah, you guess it right! HYUUGA NATSUME… Oh… the heartless cute and hot guy… Poor Mikan-chan. She is still crying anime style without a sound coming from her. Imagine! She is still crying like that?!

"You can talk now…" Natsume untied the knot of the handkerchief tied to block Mikan's mouth and untied the rope in Mikan's wrist.

"Thank **GOODNESS**!" Mikan said as she catches some air from the environment.

Natsume just looked at the panting Mikan blankly. He snaps and caught the attention of Mikan. "Where would we go now?"

Mikan thinks really hard and saw a huge cute cave in front of them. Her eyes were widened because of astonishment. "THERE! I would like to go there Natsume!" Mikan willingly said as she drags Natsume towards the cave.

'_is it me or it's just that this is not here a while ago?"_ Natsume was really puzzled.

The door of the cave is full of colorful papers with design in it. "Knock first…" Mikan read the sign hanging in it. She knocked.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

No answer…

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

No answer…

Natsume become impatient then he banged at the door.

**TUG! TUG! TUG!**

"Hey! You're so rude!" Mikan said to Natsume not noticing that the door slowly opened. Mikan was a little bit scared and a cold wind passed through them. She shivered. "A-are we g-going to go t-there?"

"Yeah…" Natsume said with his blank tone and walked ahead. "Hey Natsume! Don't leave me here!" Mikan ran to Natsume, she hugged Natsume's right arm.

"Get off me polka-dots…" he commanded. "I'm scared…" Mikan said not paying attention of what Natsume had just said a while ago. "Tch, stupid girl…" "It's dark…" Mikan complained.

Suddenly, the lights in the cave turned on. The scene become like a playroom with toys, colorful designs, children's music for backgrounds and other stuff for kids. "WOW! It's like paradise!" Mikan widened her eyes again full of surprise in it. Natsume, in the other hand was shocked at the situation but easily hid it because he is good with it. _'The he--'_

"Hello young fellows…" a robot greeted the two kids. Natsume turned around and glanced at the robot while Mikan is still playing around with amazement.

"You must be Natsume!" the robot greeted Natsume with its automatic smile. "Here's your nametag!" the robot stick a card on Natsume's shirt. "What's this?" He tried to take off the Nametag but it won't get off. It's a nametag with… **"Hi! I'm Natsume Hyuuga! I want to play with you! Here's a big smile!"☺**

"Hey stupid robot! It won't come off!" Natsume death glared the robot… but silly Natsume… it's a robot! Duh?! "Yeah of course it won't come off! It has a sticky thingy in it that will only come off if you'll get out of here!" The robot said happily. "What do you m-?"

Mikan saw her nametag in the hand of the robot. "HEY! Is that for me?!" Mikan cheerfully said with a smile interrupting Natsume of course.

"Yeah it is! Here you go!" the robot gave Mikan the nametag.

Mikan put the nametag on her shirt. "Wow! It's cute!" Mikan gladly said.

"Why you-" Natsume will give a fire shot at the robot. The robot looked at Natsume. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, that nametag prevents you…" with a cute little voice. **"TO DESTROY THIS PLACE"** a scary voice of the robot entered the environment. "ENJOY your stay!" the robot become friendly again. It disappeared in a flash; Natsume gulped and was shock again but hid it properly.

"What happen?" Mikan said with her smile while playing with the toys inside the room.

Natsume ignored Mikan and sat in the only chair in there. A soft pink fluffy bunny sofa. A CUTE one! "Stupid chair" Natsume murmured. While in the other hand, Mikan is enjoying her time with the toys.

The fluffy clock… yeah… you read it right! The fluffy clock is ticking and Natsume doesn't know how to get out. He's thinking… really deep.

Mikan saw Natsume thinking deeply. "Natsume, what are you thinking? Let's play!" Mikan said cheerfully not noticing that they are stuck in there.

♪y and z… now we know my ABC next time will you sing with me…♪

"Stupid song…" Natsume said with annoyed tone.

♪twinkle twinkle little star… ♪

"_I can't take this anymore"_

♪"How I wonder what you are?" ♪ Mikan joined singing the song being played in the background music with her head swaying left and right and so on and so fort.

Minutes had passed and Mikan is still playing non-stop enjoying the toys inside the room while Natsume is squeezing his brains on how to get out of the room.

"Natsume! I'm tired…" Mikan complained to Natsume as she sat besides him.

Natsume stared at the girl. "I thought you'll never stop playing…"

"Nat-"

"Shut it…"

Mikan nodded. Silence filled the two of them and the background music of the room is the only sound that you can hear.

A growling stomach interrupted the silence of the two. "Oh Natsume… I'm hungry!" can we go now?" she said and touches her growling tummy.

'_I don't know how to get out of here…' _he thought. "We're stuck in here…" he said aloud coldly.

"WHAAAT!?!??!!!!" Mikan shriek on top of her lungs. "Why you didn't tell me earlier?!!!" Mikan is panicking while running around into small circles.

"I thought you like to play here… forever…" Natsume said blankly.

"Whaa!!" Mikan cried out loud. "I want to get out of here! I'm hungry!" she whined still running around.

"Whatever…"

Mikan is crying non-stop. "I want to leave this room NOW!" she demanded.

"Shut it polka-dots!" Natsume said with annoyed tone. "There should be something in here…" Natsume searched the fluffy room for doors or something.

While searching for doors in the room, a paper suddenly fell from the fluffy ceiling to his hands. "Huh?" he read what is written in the paper. "You are being obliged to respond to me in favor to be able to unlock you from penitentiary." He got the idea.

"Hey polka, I know now how we can get out of here…"

"How?"

"Answer some questions…"

"WHAT?!!! I'm not good in answering questions!!" Mikan cried.

"Yeah I know…" Natsume said with a blank face.

"Hey-!" Mikan howl. "shh…"

The robot who greeted the two appeared from no where. "Hello!! The time now is 7:18, and we will close at 7:30"

"What the-…"

"You need to answer some question for you to get out of here… you have 3 tries and 5 minutes given for each riddles but if you failed to answer the riddles within the given tries and time… you'll be here…" the robot said with a sweet tone.

"**FOREVER**" The scary voice of the robot appeared again.

Mikan was scared from the voice. "Natsume… what will we do? I'm scared now…" Mikan hugged Natsume's arm.

"Tch… what's the first riddle?" Natsume asked the robot.

The fluffy environment changed into a full white room. The toys and others are gone and the background music disappeared. The changes made Mikan shiver.

"1st riddle analyzing…" the screen in the tummy of the robot turned on and letters and numbers appeared in it. The moving letters and numbers stopped. It says "1ST RIDDLE, **WHAT CAN YOU SEE ONCE IN A TIME, TWICE IN A MOMENT AND NEVER IN A HUNDRED YEARS** you have 5 minutes left and counting…"

The two thinks deeply when… "A clock!" Mikan yelled, expecting her answer will be correct.

"Stupid girl! NOT THE CORRECT ANSWER! 2 tries and 3 minutes and 26 seconds left and counting…" the robot said.

"What?!! I'm wrong!?!?!!" Mikan cried anime style.

"Stupid…" Natsume murmured.

"Idiot boy! NOT THE CORRECT ANSWER! 1 try and 1 minute and 57 seconds left and counting" the robot yelled.

'_If I could use my Alice, this robot will be toast!'_

He is now exploring his mind to seek for answers.

"15 seconds left bakas!" the robot said.

'_Think, think, think… analyze it Natsume!_

Mikan is now panicking, and any minute… she is ready to explode.

"M…" Natsume uttered his answer emotionlessly.

"M?" Mikan is confused. "What M?" she looked at Natsume baffled.

"CORRECT ANSWER!" the robot gave an applause sounds coming from its mouth.

Mikan fell down anime style. "That was it?"

"No, there are two more riddles stupid girl…" Natsume said coldly.

The robot interrupted the two "2nd riddle analyzing…" he said and the screen is working on. "**HOW MANY SIDES DOES A CIRCLE HAVE? **5 minutes left and counting…"

'_What a question?'_ Natsume thought.

"Duh?! It's zero! Stupid robot!" Mikan said with a genius look.

"Stupid! INCORRECT! 2 tries and 4 minutes and 17 seconds left and counting…"

"Huh?!!" Mikan shrieked, "I'm wrong again!!"

"Zip it polka…" Natsume said while thinking… _'If it's not zero… then what? This is a tricky robot…'_

"1?" Natsume answered with questioned tone.

"Baka! INCORRECT! 1 try and 1 minute and 38 seconds left and counting…"

"2" Natsume answered without thinking…

"2?!" Mikan is bursting into laughter. "And you call that a genius?!!!" Mikan is still laughing.

"CORRECT! CORRECT! CORRECT!" the robot gave an applause sound again.

"Huh?" Mikan shrink because of embarrassment anime style.

"Tch…"

"3rd and final riddle analyzing…"

"**WHAT IS A FEELING THAT A FEELING THAT FEELS WHEN THIS FEELING FEELS LIKE YOU'VE NEVER FELT BEFORE?** You have 3 tries and 5 minutes left and counting…"

"Jeez… my head hurts…" Mikan is holding her head while she is swirling around. 3 minutes later and her body fell on the floor.

"Shut it polka-dots…" Natsume warned the dizzy lass not helping her to stand up.

"THANKS for the help!" Mikan said while standing up with annoyed tone.

"You're welcome…" he said _**Heart**_**less**ly.

"3 tries and 11 seconds remaining…" the robot warned the two.

"Counting… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" Mikan is really really panicking and she is running in to small circles while thinking of the answer. "5… 4… 3… 2-" the robot was unable to continue when Natsume uttered the word:

"Love"

"…1…" the robot said. Mikan stopped running and looked at Natsume curiously. "Love…?"

Natsume looked away. "Stupid robot… the answer is love…"

The robot was filled with surprise in its face (not exactly)

"CORRECT NATSUME-KUN!! You're a GENIUS!!" the robot jumped around and around because of amazement.

"Wow! Natsume! You're great!!!" Mikan joined the robot in jumping around.

The two cheered Natsume. "Yey Natsume!"

The robot stands still and it's like freezing. "These will self destruct in 5… 4…"

"Huh!?" Natsume grabbed Mikan and a hidden door opened. He drags Mikan to the door and ran as fast as he could to get distance from the cave, while Mikan is unconscious because of the dragging thingy.

"…2… 1…"

**BOOM!**

The cave explodes into thousands of pieces and the two flew because of the strong explosion.

Mikan is still unaware; Natsume hugged Mikan tight and protect her. They landed in some grasses. Mikan's head is rested in Natsume's arms. _'thank __**GOODNESS**__ you're alright…'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsume! You're great at answering riddles!" Mikan said cheerfully while they are walking therir way home to Alice Academy.

"Whatever…"

"By the way… how did you answer them?" Mikan asked Natsume gladly.

Natsume just looked at Mikan straightly while his right hand is supporting his forehead.

"the 1st riddle?" please?" Mikan begged the lad.

"The spelling stupid…" he answered…

"2nd riddle?"

"Just a guess"

Mikan fell down anime style. "what?!" She stands up.

"How about the 3rd riddle that made me dizzy?"

Natsume looked away

"Natsume!" Mikan is calling for Natsume's attention but she failed.

"Jeez! What a snob!?" Mikan yelp as she walks ahead. _'This day is quite fun with you Natsume!'_ she thought then smiled.

'_3__rd__ riddle eh? It's the feeling I'm feeling for you… MIKAN SAKURA…'_ his bangs covered his eyes while blushing.

"This wound is nothing compared to this day… thanks to you Imai…" Natsume whispered then he smiled.

While Hotaru is under the bushes with the blackmailed Ruka beside her. "You're welcome Hyuuga…" with an evil grin.

**-end-**

**Rainnie-chan:** yey! Finish! I emphasize the word "goodness" because it's my beloved section last year!! 1goodness 06-07 rockz!

**Mikan:** congrats Rainnie-chan!

**Rainnie-chan: **aw, thanks! _(hugs Mikan-chan)_

**Hotaru:** hey stupid author… why am I here?

**Rainnie-chan:** because I type it… duh?!

**Hotaru:**_(shots baka gun to Rainnie-chan)_

**Everyone:**_(sweat dropped)_

**Yuu:** ok…. Before Natsume comes here… I'll explain the riddles to you…

1st riddle:

What can you see once in a _ti__**M**__e_, twice in _a __**M**__o__**M**__ent_ and never in a _hundred years_? Understand it?

2nd riddle:

How many sides does a circle have?

2 because the answers are "_in__**side**_ and _out__**side**_" hehehe…

And the 3rd riddle: _(look at both sides)_ NATSUME NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(runs for his life)_

**Mikan:** Iinchou….

**Natsume**: just read this stupid fanfic and make some stupid reviews...

**Hotaru: ** hey Hyuuga… how did you know I'm the one behind those things?

**Natsume:** when I'm searching for doors… I found a picture of Ruka with a dress

**Hotaru:** oh…

**Ruka:** what?! _(blushes)_ take that picture back! _(chases Hotaru)_

**Natsume: **I'll just go to my own business _(lit small balls of fire in his hands and chases Yuu)_

**Everyone:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
